fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (STSS's version)
Mario Kart 9 is an upcoming racing game for the Nintendo Switch that will be released in the Summer of 2019. It will be the first Mario Kart title to feature VR (Virtual Reality). Game Modes *'Grand Prix:' The Grand Prix features 12 cups, 4 nitro, 4 retro, and 4 DLC. The player will have to compete against 11 CPUs in either 50cc, 100cc, or 150cc in 4 tracks in each cup. Mirror Mode is unlockable and 200cc is DLC. This mode can be played by up to 4 players in Multiplayer. *'Battle Mode:' In this mode, the player battles against 11 CPUs, either in teams or independently. There are 3 modes for Battle Mode: **'Balloon Battle' is the 1st battle mode. During gameplay, each player will start out with 3 balloons. If they are hit by an item, one of their balloons pops. If they have no balloons remaining, they will respawn with 3 balloons. Points are achieved by popping an opponent's balloon, and lost by respawning. The player/team with the most points in the end will win. **'Coin Runners' is the 2nd battle mode. In this mode, coins are scattered throughout the battle course, and the players will have to collect them, with a max of 10 coins at a time. 3 coins will be lost if an item hits a player, and 1 coin will be lost if 1 player rams into another with a Mushroom. The player/team with the most coins in the end will win. **'Bob-Omb Blast' is the 3rd battle mode. In this battle mode, independent players will try to hit eachother with Bob-Ombs. Hitting people gives you stars, while getting hit makes you lose a star. The first player to get to 3 stars will win. **'Renegade Roundup '''is the 4th battle mode. In this mode, 1 team will be the authorities, the other will be the renegades. The authorities will try to jail the renegades, a la Cops and Robbers, but renegades can escape if another one of them breaks their cage. The authorities will win if all renegades are jailed, but if the time runs out and not all of them are jailed, the renegades win. **'Rush Hour is the 5th battle mode. It is unique, as it has you driving a Toad to the finish line on a race track. If one person bumps into you, though, then the Toad will be handed to them. The person that has the Toad when they cross the finish line wins for either themselves or their team. *'''VS: VS allows you to set up races with custom rules, including the difficulty and number of races. *'Time Trials:' In this mode, you will try to get the best record on racetracks from the game. You can also challenge staff ghosts, who, upon beaten, will unlock expert staff ghosts, which can unlock stuff. Characters Starters Mario dude.png|Mario Luigi SM3DW.png|Luigi Princess peach 2.png|Peach Wario.png|Wario 91px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|Bowser Donkey kong.png.png|Donkey Kong Yoshi boshi.png|Yoshi Waluigi dawg.png|Waluigi Toadd.png|Toad Koopa Troopa-0.png|Koopa Troopa Babymariokarty.png|Baby Mario Babyluigikarty2.png|Baby Luigi Unlockable Diddy kong 01.png|Diddy Kong Princess-daisy.png|Daisy T730BabyPeach.png|Baby Peach 295px-Babydaisysimple-0.png|Baby Daisy T730Toadette.png|Toadette T730DryBones.png|Dry Bones T730DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser T730KingBoo.png|King Boo T730Birdo.png|Birdo Egadd.png.png|Professor E. Gadd Wiggler-0.png|Wiggler T730Rosalina.png|Rosalina SMO Cappy.png|Cappy T730Kamek.png|Kamek T730HammerBro.png|Hammer Bro. T730PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha T730BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Dixie Kong-0.png|Dixie Kong 254px-MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Pokio_Icon_SMO.png|Pokio ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Cloudless Lakitu-0.png|Lakitu Unlocking Criteria *Diddy Kong: Win the 100cc Banana Cup *Daisy: Win the 50cc Flower Cup *Baby Peach: Win the 50cc Leaf Cup *Baby Daisy: Win the 150cc Mushroom Cup *Toadette: Unlock 1 expert staff ghost *Dry Bones: Win the 50cc Special Cup *Dry Bowser: Win the 150cc Lightning Cup *King Boo: Unlock 8 expert staff ghosts *Birdo: Get at least 1 star in each of the 50cc retro cups *E. Gadd: Unlock 20 expert staff ghosts *Wiggler: Win the 150cc Star Cup *Rosalina: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup *Cappy: Unlock 16 expert staff ghosts *Kamek: Win the 100cc Special Cup *Hammer Bro: Play 1 time trial on each course *Petey Piranha: Get at least 1 star in each of the 150cc nitro cups *Bowser Jr.: Play 16 time trials *Dixie Kong: Win 50 races with Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (New Funky Mode!) data/Get at least 1 star in each of the 100cc nitro cups *Metal Mario: Win the Mirror Flower Cup *Pokio: Unlock 32 expert staff ghosts *Shy Guy: Win the 50cc Shell Cup *Lakitu: Win the Mirror Mushroom Cup